


The Rage

by narina2440



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies)
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, Multi, call out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narina2440/pseuds/narina2440
Summary: Carrie was a fan of one ship close to her heart. Vengeance/Khan. She wanted to see more of it from Chrissy Galore, but she was told no and went into deep depression until her friend Deena brought her in touch with Sue, fix-it fanfic author. Together, they just might save Carrie's fav ship.(This is based on a true story, featuring recent events with me, my friend and the writer yeaka)
Relationships: Vengeance/Khan
Comments: 1





	The Rage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeyenarTheAvenger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeyenarTheAvenger/gifts).



Carrie just wanted one wanted thing in life. A chance to read about her forbidden ship Khan/Vengeance from Star Trek.

Her forbidden ship was basically unwritten like that song with the same name by Natasha Bedingfield.

Carrie was distraught and feeling so upset and down that no seemed to recognize the brilliance of her ship.

Then one day she found single one-shot story about her ship written by Chrissy Galore.  
Carrie couldn’t believe it!

Her dreams had finally come true! 

She fell in love all over again with her ship with the discovery of this golden piece of fanfiction.

For the first time in forever! She got the story she was dreaming of!

Carrie was having the time of life and felt at peace with the existence of this story and became an even more of a shipper of Khan/Vengeance than ever before.

Until one day when she asked Chrissy Galore for a follow up…..

“NOPE! In fact, I’m gonna delete this story right now so you can’t ever read it again! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Chrissy Galore laughed manically as Carrie was torn apart and distraught by this wicked and vile act.

Feeling down and loss with the one and only fanfic of her forbidden ship taken down forever, Carrie was feeling like this was it for her and considered blasting off into The Maw over the GFFA and passed right by Admiral Daala’s fleet stationed inside it and headed towards the nearest black hole before her awesome friend Deena stopped her. As Deena prepared to board Carrie’s ship, Carrie was listening to “Breath” by Faith Hill and sobbing uncontrollable over her heartbreak.

Deena is the local tough girl who Carrie looks up to. Carrie believes Deena is secretly an Iron Man-type superhero who owns a purple, rocket-powered sinister vehicle with an abundance of concealed weapons and the ability to fly.

“Stop this now and come with me! I know someone who can help you!” Deena the savior of Carrie informed her.

Deena flew Carrie in the Ebon Hawk from KOTOR all the way back to C-53 and dropped Carrie off to see Sue.

Sue as always was busy at work writing fix-it fanfics for her favorite franchises that eff up and was surprised to her friend Deena show up with a new friend.

Deena explained what Chrissy Galore did to Carrie and Sue was appalled and pissed.

“Don’t worry! I’ll make her reconsider what she has done!” Sue exclaimed while Carrie hugged and praised Sue for her great kindness.

“OH THANK YOU!!!” Carrie cried tears of joy as Sue went off to fight for Carrie’s ship fanfic.

Sue traveled to Chrissy Galore’s stronghold and asked her to please reconsider her choice to cancel all future fics for the wonderful ship.

“NOPE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You are both out of here! SECURITY!!!!!” Chrissy Galore screamed to her staff as Carrie and Sue were thrown out.

“I’m sorry, Carrie. Failed, I have. Into exile, I must go….” Sue said crying, but Carrie stopped her.

“No! You did everything you could! You’re a great friend! But I need one more thing…..” Carrie said as she whispered it to Sue what it was.

Sue managed to record everything Chrissy Galore said to them by hiring an expert and broadcast it all over the web, crippling Chrissy Galore’s empire and causing all of her loyal followers to turn against her.

“I’LL GET YOU BOTH FOR THIS!!!!!!” Chrissy Galore screamed and raged as she ran the hell away from her turncoat followers and left never to be see again.

“Thanks again, Sue! But when can I see you again?” Carrie asked heartbroken they would probably have to separate.

“Uh…how about now? Like lmao, this isn’t a Disney sequel, you know. Lmao,” Sue laughed and thought of the fix-its she had to write there.

“Then let’s go!” Carrie exclaimed with renewed energy and hope that one day, someone will write her amazing ship again and be a lot nicer about it, too.

Deena meanwhile watched from afar, smiled, and suited up for another adventure elsewhere, but would be back to her BFFs before long.


End file.
